At present, owing to the development of the electronic communication industry, electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals (i.e., cellular phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals and the like are becoming necessities to modern society while becoming significant means of delivery of rapidly changing information.
In recent years, as a tendency of preferring a large screen becomes distinct, an electronic device cannot help being large-sized because it constructs a larger screen. In this situation, ironically, several ways of, even while constructing a large screen, minimizing an electronic device and making appearance beautiful or enhancing portability are being sought. Typically, there is a way of reducing a width of a housing in an electronic device. Commonly, the electronic device constructs buttons for generating input signals of corresponding functions according to user's pressing, in the housing. A small housing makes it difficult to construct the buttons in a narrowed space. Further, among these buttons, there may be a button constructed as a separate circuit board as well. This makes more difficult mounting in a restricted space. This problem is not limited to the circuit board of the button, and is becoming, a problem to solve in an electronic device constructing, a plurality of boards.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional mounting structure for circuit boards in an electronic device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mounting structure 1000 for circuit boards includes a housing 1110, and a main board 1120 and a touch key (button) board 1130 which are housed in the housing 1110.
The housing 1110 forms an appearance of the electronic device, and the main board 1120 and the touch keyboard 1130 are fixed to an inner surface of the housing 1110. The housing 1110 constructs a transparent window 1112. Through the window 1112, a display panel 1122 of the main board 1120 is seen to the external. Further, the housing 1110 constructs an indicator part 1113 indicating touch buttons, and the touch keyboard 1110 is disposed under the indicator part 1113. The touch keyboard 1130 constructs an electrode surface 1132. The electrode surface 1132 is indirect touched by a user's finger through the medium of the indicator part 1113 of the housing 1110. The main board 1120 senses this indirect touch and performs a corresponding function.
Particularly, the conventional mounting structure 1000 for circuit boards arranges the main board 1120 and the touch keyboard 1130 side by side horizontally instead of laminating them. Therefore, as illustrated, the touch keyboard 1130 is disposed biased excessively toward a bottom end of the electronic device. This has a problem of deteriorating usability and restricting the freedom of other structures.